converations with a greving family
by lulasfan
Summary: post DH- neville and percy visit collins mother, charactor death mentioned one shot


**I own nothing please review **

**I'm working with the idea that Audrey is a cousin to the Creeveys' and a muggle. **

**Dennis is alive just because I couldn't write this with three dead sons**

Dear Mrs. Cassandra Creevey,

I am sorry to inform you that your **son**\daughter Collin Creevey died in defense of his Nation and Ministry

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

Ministry of Magic

Department of War Resolution

Percy Weasley

Dear Mrs. Creevey,

I'm sorry that the first letter was so unabashed. I need to contact you to speak about Collin in person. Please send me your owl with a time that would be convenient for you.

Percy Weasley

Cassie looked up from the two letters; Mr. Weasley would be visiting tonight. Was she ready? Denis hadn't said any thing since he'd returned from school. Maybe now she would get the answers she needed. The sound of the doorbell brought her out of her trance. Thank God Audrey was here. If not for her niece being in that chair, Cassie would have never had the strength to here what was about to be said. That her little boy wasn't coming home. A knock on the door brought her head up.

"Hello Neville, Mr. Weasely. Mums in the front room."

"Thank you Dennis, do you want to sit in on this?" The voice sounded young

"Yes Neville, I need to be there, for mum you know."

"How is she holding up?" the other man asked, his voice full of mourning.

"She didn't like the letters. I'm not surprised through, you've been writing a lot , and visiting all those families, and then you have to deal with Fred." Dennis chocked up and fell silent.

He opened the door to the room, followed by the two 'guests'.

"Mrs. Creevey, my name is Percy Weasley." A tall flaming haired man crossed over to her, "I'm dreadfully sorry that I could write a better owl. But you see, I've been put in charge of answering questions about the night of 2nd May, and there are a lot of families that have been asking questions. This here is Neville Longbottom, he was a friend of Collins from school."

Neville looked around. Audrey noticed that his face looked shallow, and his ribs showed through the light shirt he wore. In general, it looked like he had lost a lot of weight very quickly, and not in a good way.

"Now then, I have a question for you, Mrs. Creevey," Mr. Weasley continued. "Who is this young lady, and can we speak candidly in front of her."

"What do you mean? Audrey's like a sister to the boys."

"Then she knows what Collin and Dennis have been studying then?"

Cassie lowered her head, "No, but I was going to tell here. You arrived before I could get to talking about it."

"I see, Neville I think that we should tell them everything, don't you?"

"You do the talking, I'm tired of all this."

"Very well, Miss Audrey, your cousins attended a very special school. It's one of our fondest hopes that Dennis continues to study there. Neville will be going back in the fall to finish up."

What about you, Mr. Weasley?" Audrey almost regretted her question, almost.

To her surprise he smiled and replied, "I graduated years ago, my dear. But before we go off any more, there are some things you should know. Dennis can I see your wand?"

"Mr. Weasley, the fact that you would ask him this…"

"Audrey it's alright, here you are, sir."

Dennis pulled out a long hard wood dowel, lovingly carved. It was not by a long shot what she was expecting.

"Good, conjure up some tea, will you? We might need it. So now were was I? Oh yes, I know that this might be hard to understand, but you see, Collin was a Wizard. You see Miss, Neville, Collin, Dennis and I all attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh yes, thank you for the tea, my lad." He took the offered cup. "We, the Wizarding Community, find it better to let the Muggles go about their lives without knowing that we exist. Now every year a number of Muggle-borns enroll. That being said, like all communities we have our social problems. Some consider Muggle-borns to be the lowest class, with Pure-bloods being the highest. This conflict has lead to out right civil war in the past. In fact Collin died in the latest war. There was a battle, at Hogwarts just over two months ago. We still don't know exactly what happened or why your son was there. Collin was ordered to be evacuated with the rest of his class, but it seems he snuck back in." emotions flooded Mr. Weasley's voice. "He died a hero. I know how hollow that sounds, but it's the truth."

"Wait you mean to tell me that not only was my cousin a wizard, but you had a war right under our noses?"

"People only see what they want to see." These were Neville's first words since entering.

"Tell me, Neville, how well did you know my son?"

"We were in the same house, members of the D.A. together. Towards the end we were quite close. I even set the little cheek up on a date. The hardest thing I've ever done was to carry him out of that castle." Had Neville been able to he would have cried, but he had used up all his tears. "He was so small, so light, so Collin."

"I don't understand, what was this war was about," Audrey was close to tears as she yelled at the two men.

"Blood," Mr. Weasley took the conversation back from Neville. "Or should I say: blood purity. There are those who believe that if you aren't of pure Wizarding stock, then you should not learn magic. These people used every available means to do so. They tortured their fellows, they killed people who just wanted to live in peace, and they tore entire families apart. These people tried to take over, we resisted. Your cousins resisted. They had to hide in that school in order to avoid capture. Neville here lead part of that resistance. That's what he fought for, that's what Fred and Collin died for. That's why my future brother in-law has a godson who will never get to meat his parents. That's why I'm here telling you about what your cousin fought for. So no one has to go thought that again. Now if that's all, good day to you." With that a loud crack was heard, and Percy Weasley was gone.

"Great, there he goes. Oh well, I'll write Harry and tell him what happened." Neville turned to leave.

"Wait, what did he mean by that?" Audrey's voice quivered after hearing such a powerful rant.

"(sigh) you might as well know the truth. You see Percy had a falling out with his family early in the war. He was promoted so that the Ministry could keep an eye on his family, but he didn't want to see it. He finally got over it in time for the last fight. Then he had to watch Fred die. That was the younger brother he yelled about."

"There's more, isn't there." Audrey couldn't help it, she had to know. "What did he mean about that little boy, about tearing families apart? I think I need to know this."

"Sit down, or you'll end up on the floor." Neville sighed, "This wasn't the first time Voldemort tried this. He's the man that organized this war. Back when I was still in diapers he killed the Potters. Or tried to somehow Harry survived. He stopped that war but he lost his folks. Some of Voldemorts Death Eaters tried to get information out of my parents. I watched as they were tortured to the point that they didn't even know who I was. And now Teddy Lupin is an orphan. His mum and dad died at Hogwarts, they died the same night as your son. His dad and Harrys' dad were friends in school, so Harry was named godfather. You see it wasn't enough to just take over; those who resisted were hurt by their fellow students. That's why we went into hiding."

"I don't understand what's going on here? Why did Collin have to die?"

"I don't know." Neville stared at the Creeve's. "I wonder if we'll ever know. Now it's late. I need to see Harry about this, and he's not doing so well."

"What's wrong, Neville?" Dennis asked not know if he'd like the answer.

"Teddy's teething, so Harry's staying with him and his Gran to help out. Harry doesn't want the boy to grow up not knowing his parents, so he's trying to get in a good bond now. Good bye then."

With that he walked out to the street and was gone almost as fast as Percy.

**I know this is a bad one but I always felt that Collin didn't as much love as some others so I through id do this take on him **


End file.
